Mixed Adventures
by Dark Tiger1
Summary: Sora, Yugi, Heartless, a mysteious girl. How are they connected? She was a Heartless, she's now good, will evil rule her once more? need 10-12 reviews if you want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

Kari: This is my story based on my favorite TV show and my favorite game JOINED TOGETHER!! MUHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
Sora: Kari you're going to scare the readers.  
  
Yugi: Yeah you've already started to scare me...  
  
Kari: Oh... sorry... I'll try not to do that again...  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
DICLAIMER:  
  
Kari: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. But I wish I did!!! That would be so cool! But I don't...  
  
~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." talking  
  
~...~ thinking  
  
|...| mind talking  
  
(...) my comments  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Mixed Adventures. (I'm working on the title. Tell me what you think of this one.)  
  
Chapter 1: Prologe  
  
(The prologe is in the words of Yugi Moto)  
  
I remember the day when the heartless, monsters and kid with a key arrived, they sky darkened, shadows fell from the sky...  
  
The sky darkened... Shadow fell from the sky... They terrorized towns, cities, villages... the shadows arrived with monster to do their evil biddings.  
  
Soon after they arrived so did a kid with a key, a duck with a staff and a... ahh.... a Goofy with a shield. The kid's name was Sora, the duck's Donald and the Goofy's name was... well uh... Goofy.  
  
Then the kid arrived with the key the shadows acted all funny. When went after Sora. I heard them planing in a nearby cave outside my city, they were going to send their weakest monsters to attack, I didn't sound much or a plan at first but then I continued to listen, they were going to send their 1 one monsters first, when one monster died a monster with a higher level would take it's place. Example, if a level 1 monster died a level 2 monster took it's place. If a level 2 monster died a level 3 took its place, if a level 3 died a level 4 took its place and so on... Any ways, all the attacking monsters would look the same so the kid with the key wouldn't be able to tell the difference. As the kid fought there would be other monster hiding in the hills nearby. Once the kid was tired the hiding team would grab a bag and kidnap the kid... I had to warn him!!!! So off I went in serch off the kid with the key.  
  
Along the way I met up with my friends, first Joey, I asked him to help me look for the kid with the key but he looked a little confused and pulled out a key when I mentioned it so I just told him to follow me, then I met up with Tristan, He didn't know who I was talking about either. Later on I met up with Téa and Bakura they actually knew who I was talking about and offered help.  
  
We ran though the town looking for the kid with the key but we couldn't find him anywhere! Finally we found him, he was at the movie theater! Of all the things to be while there are these shadow things planning to kill you... Any ways, I asked him his name just to be sure it was him and he replied by saying "Sora." A duck and a Goofy poped out beside him. "He's the master..."started the duck. "... Of the keyblade!!" finshed the Goofy. ~What's a keyblade? Oh but now was not the to ask!~ I thought. I told him about the shadow's plan and all the kid with the key could say was "They're called heartless." "Uh sorry..." I replied not knowing what else to say...  
  
Monsters started to enter the room along with shadows... er I mean heartless... The kid, the duck and the Goofy stood there with their weapons drawn. I told them not to say or they'd be dead meat! Bakura, Joey and Tristan grab the kid, the duck and the Goofy but Bakura needed help holding the kid so Téa helped him. I lead the way to my grandpa's game shop...  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Kari: That's all for now  
  
Yami: Do I get to be in this story or what?  
  
Kari: Wait and see!  
  
Sora: Is the whole story going to be told by Yugi?  
  
Kari: No... Just the prologe is told like this. The rest of it is told in the third person.  
  
Kairi: Can I be in the story?  
  
Kari: Uh..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi: Why can't I be in this story?!?  
  
Kari: I never said you couldn't...  
  
Kairi: But you also never said I could!... I know I'll do the disclaimer! Then will you let me be in the story?  
  
Kari: Maybe...  
  
  
  
~  
  
DICLAIMER:  
  
Kairi: Ahem... None of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or none of the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Kari... Now can I be in your story???  
  
Kari: I'll think about it! Oh and one of my made up characters make a apperence in this chapter so don't steal her please.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..."talking  
  
~...~ thinking  
  
|...| mind talking  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 2: Who is she???  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Sora, Donald and Goofy all race out the doors, past all the monster and Heartless.  
  
When they reash outside they all see a light brown haired girl. She had one bluish- green eyes. She looked at them and smiled. She snaped her figures and the Heartless and Monsters stoped moving. She smiles the walks away. (That was her, my made up character, please DON'T STEAL her)  
  
Bakuara taps one on of the Heartless. It falls over but remanes in the positon it was in. "Oh my... Who was she and what did she do to the Heartless and the monsters?" Asked Bakura stareing at the knocked over Heartless.  
  
"I dunno but I don't think the Heartless will stay like this forever... so it's best that we used this time that we were given wisely." says Donald.  
  
"But who was she? She reminded me a bit of Kairi, but she looked nothing like Kairi. How can that be..." said Sora looking puzzled. Sora ran looking for the girl but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"Who's Kairi?" Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa all asked at the same time running to catch up with Sora, Donald and Goofy  
  
"Kairi was a friend of mine, Kairi and I got seperated when a storm hit our island. I'm looking for her... her and a guy named Riku... have you people seen anyone by those names?"  
  
No one answered... it was kind of a weird silence... no only was it weird but errie too. Sora felt like he had to break it but he ended up not having to.  
  
"Sora! What are you doing here?" asked a farmiliar voice. Sora turned to see who it was... LEON!!!  
  
"Hiya Squall... er I mean Leon heh heh sorry. Donald, Goofy and I are looking for the key whole in this world but so far no success, a bunch a people is all we found.... well actually they found us..." Replied Sora.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves just after the finshed someone steped out of a building. Sora knew who he was but couldn't remember his name. Sora went though all the names of people he knew. He remembered that this perticuar guy had a ir-regular name...  
  
The guy started to laugh as he saw Sora looking frustreated. "Hey Sora! Remember me???"  
  
Sora tried even harder to remember the guys name but he just couldn't! Then a small voice inside his head told him it was Cloud. "... Heh heh... I remember now... Hi Cloud!"  
  
"What you guys looking for? You found the keyhole yet?" asked Cloud walking over to join the crowd of people.  
  
"No, we are working on finding the keyhole. You guy wanna come along?" said Sora.  
  
" No thanks." replied Cloud and Leon.  
  
"Ok then bye!" Sora said as he turned around and thought quietly to himself ~Who was that girl and where did she go? Maybe she knows where the keyhole is... maybe she knows where Riku and Kairi are!~ Sora starts to run in the direaction that the myterious girl went. Donald and Goofy follow closely behind and Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Téa, and Bakura follow them.  
  
~  
  
Kari: Like it so far? I hope you do.  
  
Yami: I wanna be in this story!!!!  
  
Kairi: Me too!  
  
Seto: Me three!!  
  
Kari: Oo" Must hide... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kari: Is the identity of the mysterious girl bugging you? Do you want to know why she reminds Sora of Kairi?  
  
Sora: Yeah, why does it look like Kairi?  
  
Kari: Hey! Lemme finsh first! Any ways, if the answer is yes to my questions, before Sora rudely interupted, then this chapter will answer them and tell you so much more!!! Remember R&R  
  
Yami: Now can I be in the story? If you respond no, you'll have say no to all these people!! *points to a crowd of people that were behind him*  
  
Kari: Uh... I'll try to give you all parts! *hides*  
  
Kairi: Tee hee, you need to chill out!  
  
Kari: Maybe later....  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kari: Anyone wanna do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Everyone steps back, well almost everyone except Yami Bakura  
  
Kari: Ok Yami Bakura, you can to the disclaimer now.  
  
Yami Bakura: AHH!!! NO WAY!!!  
  
Kari: If you don't do this you won't be in my story.  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww man!!! So unfair! None of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or Kingdom Hearts charcters belong to Kari except her made up character of course....  
  
Kari: Thank you.  
  
Yami Bakura walks away sluking.  
  
~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." talking  
  
~...~ thinking  
  
|...| mind talking  
  
~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 3: The Council of the Heartless  
  
  
  
In the Council of the Heartless, sit all the Heartless leaders, Captain Hook, Hades, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Riku and the leader Maleficent. They talk loudly amongst themselves, scheming against Sora, Donald and Goofy but mainly Sora, the keyblade master.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door creaks open, light shines in the room. A girl walks in wearing midnight black pants, a navy blue tank top (not spaghetti strap) and a navy blue cape-like overcoat with a heartless sign on the black of it. The girl's appearance was the same as the girl that Sora, Yugi, Donald, Joey, Tristan, Goofy, Bakura and Téa ran into. She probably was the same person... Any ways, She walked in and sat down at the sit right of Maleficent.  
  
"Late again, Sara?" said Maleficent, slyly. She stood up and leaned forward and glancing at Sara.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am. I had a little run in with Sora... Ma'am... I took care of it... Ma'am." replied the mysterious girl, also know as Sara.  
  
"Excuses again little Sara?!?" declared someone as they step out of the shadows into the light . The pale light shines on his face reveling who it was... Seto Kaiba  
  
"HEY! Who are you to accuse me?!? Seriously! Who are you? Why are you in the council of the heartless?" urged Sara, rudely. She gets up onto her feet and glances at Seto.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, the newest leader. "He replied crudely.  
  
"Hey, I was learning what seto kaiba means in English... doesn't it mean Blue Seahorse?..." she said not know what else to say in her defense.  
  
"You just went way past the line now kid!" stormed Seto Kaiba as he stomped out of the room angrily.  
  
"Err... Um... Sorry... Oh well..."  
  
Riku gets up and walks over to Sara. "Does Seto Kaiba really mean blue seahorse? Or were you just making that up to upset him 'cause it worked!"  
  
"Honestly! Seto Kaiba's name in English is Blue Seahorse-" started Sara, it seem as if she had more to say but Maleficent interrupted.  
  
"Riku return to your place and Sara sit down! If we all want to get rid of the keyblade master then we have to make up a plan and we can't make up a plan with you two always talking!!!" shouted Maleficent, her face turning red in anger.  
  
Riku walked over to his sit and sat down.  
  
Sara slumped into a sitting position in her chair. "How unfair... Blue Seahorse was allowed to stand and I have to sit in this creaky, old, wooden chair... "  
  
"Now can we get this meeting started? I don't have all day above the sea you know!" stomped Ursula...  
  
"Yes, I have a coliseum to get back to and people to fight!" agreed Hades.  
  
"We can get on with the meeting if little Sara here has no more interruptions!" thundered Maleficent. "Well. do you Sara?"  
  
"Yes one. Why do you people call me little? I'm only a head shorter then Riku and I don't hear you calling him little Riku! It's unfair." whined Sara.  
  
"Well you are short. We called Riku short before we let you onto the council. Oh, and you are also the youngest. and possibly one of the smartest but don't let that fool you, you are also one of the biggest trickster I know! Oh, and no more interruptions little Sara and no more whining either or you're off the council. You understand? " responded Maleficent.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." said Sara sounding really bored.  
  
"Now, does anyone have a plan for our little keyblade master?" asked Maleficent. No one answered, mostly everyone just shook his or her heads no. Except for Riku and Sara. "What about you two, Riku and Sara? Do you two have something up your sleeves?"  
  
Riku and Sara looked at each other and smiled slyly.  
  
"We don't know. Us little people have small little minds that don't know too much. Maybe we should just say no. What do you think Riku?" snickered Sara.  
  
"Yes. Maybe we should forget all about it." replied Riku.  
  
Maleficent looked at them. "No please do share with us your plan."  
  
Riku looked from Sara to Maleficent back to Sara. Well should we tell them? His gaze seemed to say. Sara nodded.  
  
"Here is our plan. we don't have one!Hahaha.. Just kidding, our plan is him," A heartless that looked like Sora walked into the room "He knows all of Sora's techniques. He acts, talks, sounds and looks like Sora!" declared Sara.  
  
~  
  
Sara: Hey people! Kari was going to say the after words but kinda got lost... And honestly it wasn't me... this time...  
  
Riku: Well that's a first! It's normally always you!  
  
Sara: I know... I was surpised too.  
  
Kari runs up to Sara and Riku.  
  
Kari: WOO HOO! I made it!  
  
Yami: Why haven't you added me yet?  
  
Kari: Who told you that you were in the story a 100%?  
  
Yami points to Sara  
  
Yami: She did  
  
Sara: Uh-Oh!  
  
Sara starts to run, followed by Kari.  
  
Riku starts laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kari: Sara you wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
Sara: NO WAY!!  
  
Kari: Why doen't anyone like doing the disclaimer?  
  
Sara: 'Cause it's BORING!!!  
  
Sora: I'll do the disclaimer, or else this conversation could go on forever!!!  
  
Kari: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Sara: YES!! THANKS!!  
  
~  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Sora: No one, except Sara, belong to Kari they belong to the people who made Kingdom Hearts or the people who made Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 4: Duel Monsters  
  
Yugi leads Sora, Donald and Goofy to his Grandpa's game shop. They stop in front of the game shop.  
  
"This is my Gramp's game shop." announced Yugi.  
  
" Garwsh, why would you need a shop for games?" asked Goofy, scratching his head.  
  
"A game shop is another name for a hobby shop. At game shops you buy things for hobbies or games, example Duel Monster cards." explained Yugi.  
  
"Duel Monster cards? What are those?" asked confused Sora.  
  
Yugi almost fell over is disbelief. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DUEL MONSTER CARDS ARE?!?!?"  
  
"No he doesn't. He's not from this world" Sara said appearing on the game shop roof. "Nor am I... but I have learned little about it from Seto Kaiba... you remember him don't you Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yes, I-" started Yugi but Sora cut in  
  
"Hey! You're the girl who helped us before!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
She nodded. Riku walks out from behind her to beside her. "You helped them? What for? They don't need it..." muttered Riku.  
  
Sora spots Riku. "RIKU!!! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted.  
  
"YEAH! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO SORA!!" yelled Riku, cheerfully.  
  
"Come on lazy bum." Sara pushes Riku of the roof. Then jumps down after him. She lands before him.  
  
Sora rubs his eyes instead of seeing Sara, he sees Kairi in her place. Kairi pulls out a sword. "Whoa. Kairi! Where'd you get the awesome sword?" Sora said gazing at the sword that Kairi was holding. "Sora's acting all weird. He just called me Kairi but my name's Sara." Said Sara looking at Sora like Sora was insane. "Well may as well get down to business... Sorry in advance Yugi." Sara holds out her sword and cut Yugi's Millennium Puzzle off of its string.  
  
Yami comes out of his soul chamber just in time to see Yugi get stabbed in the shoulder. "Ow what was- NO!! YUGI!!"  
  
Sara grabs Yugi. "I didn't want to do this honest... but if I want to remain alive I must do Maleficent's evil biddings... I'm sorry Yami..." A black and purple appears behind Sara and she walks in it with Yugi on her back and her sword in her hand. Riku follows her in, but what Riku and Sara weren't aware o f is that 4 people got through that portal, Sara, Yugi, Riku and... Sora.  
  
Donald, Goofy and all of Yugi's friends tried to get in but the portal closed before they could get inside it.  
  
"No!!! Yugi!" cried Téa. "Why'd it have to be him?..."  
  
"I failed Yugi." Mumbled Yami. "I tried but failed."  
  
Everyone sat on the ground and mopped. Then Joey spoke up. "Yug needs saving and we gotta be the heroes for once!" all people around him agreed .  
  
MEANWHILE ,  
  
"Please Riku? Please can we stop and rest? Just for a little while?" pleaded Sara.  
  
"Fine. Put the kid down and rest." Replied Riku.  
  
Sara puts Yugi down and sits down herself, Riku sits beside her. Yugi wakes up. The cut on his shoulder had vanished, there was no sign of a cut or blood anywhere but there was blood on Sara's sword. She must have cut him but he thought it was the guy. ~Oh well, I think I'll just go to sleep.~  
  
~  
  
Kari : R & R . Thanks Sara : Short eh ? Kari : Yup . Short and sweet as I always say.  
  
Sara: No you don't 


	5. Chapter 5

Kari: Sorry for all my past spelling mistakes, I'm trying not to make as many.  
  
Sara: That's nice... NOW START WRITING THE STORY!!!  
  
Kari: I'm sor- HEY! I don't take orders from you! I made you! I own you! And I can delete you like that! *snaps her fingers*  
  
Sara: I'm s... s... sorry... I hate that word...  
  
Kari: Pardon? I didn't hear what you said.  
  
Sara: I SAID I'M SORRY!  
  
Kari: I love hearing you say that!  
  
Sara: *twiches*  
  
Seto: Now would be the perfect time to take over!  
  
~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Seto: I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS!  
  
Sora: No you don't! Squaresoft owns Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh! is own by the... uh... creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Sara: Don't forget that I'm owned by Kari... grrrr... so don't steal me!  
  
Sora: That doesn't sound right... 'So don't steal me!'  
  
Sara: At least I don't claim to own all the characters like Blue Seahorse... er I mean Seto Kaiba...  
  
Seto:You're going to pay for that, Sara! *runs toward Sara*  
  
Sara: *runs*  
  
Kairi: *giggles*  
  
~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talkig  
  
~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 5: Hallow Realm  
  
Yugi woke up after sleeping for so long. He noticed that Sara and Riku were no longer sitting down, they were standing up and arguing. What were the fighting about? Yugi had no idea, he couldn't hear. He moves closer but stays far enough so they couldn't see him.  
  
"RIKU! MALEFICENT WON'T TREAT HIM LIKE SHE TREATS US! SHE'LL USE HIM TO GET TO SORA! You don't want that... Do you?" cried Sara, hoping his answer would be no and that he would side with her.  
  
"Maybe... Why should we care about Sora. He's a traitor." responded Riku, quietly.  
  
"Riku..." mutters Sara.  
  
"Sara, we're Heartless now. Our goal is to get the keyblade and it's master, in other words Sora. You understand that, don't you Sara?" sighed Riku.  
  
"I know but still... Yugi never did anything! He doesn't deserve to be locked up! I mean being a Heartless is a life style but does it mean we have to be heartless literally?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess so... Sara get the kid, we're going."  
  
"But... oh fine."  
  
Sara walks over to where Yugi was sleeping he wasn't there. Sara turned around and was him, standing there.  
  
"How did you get behind me? Were you eves-dropping?" exclaimed Sara.  
  
"N-n-no..." lied Yugi, stammering.  
  
Sara nodded, not knowing if she should trust him or not to. "Come on, Yugi. We are going... I'm so sorry about what I did and what I'm going to do." She ties Yugis hands together and attaches a string to be able to lead Yugi with.  
  
Riku walks over to join them. He grabs Yugi's rope and begins to walk, almost dragging Yugi. "Come on Sara!"  
  
"Okay... coming" Sara said as she running behind them.  
  
LATER AT THE COUNCIL OF THE HEARTLESS,  
  
"Welcome back, Riku, Sara and who is that?" Maleficent said referring to Yugi.  
  
"He is our bait to catch Sora! His name is Yugi Moto." exclaimed Riku  
  
"And what are we to do with the kid until Sora comes? And How long will it take for him to come? Because I am not going to wait until next year, you know!" shouted Oogie Boogie.  
  
"Oh it won't take him long... not long at all..." replied Riku.  
  
"Good, good. Sara take Yugi to his cell!" ordered Maleficent  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Sara nodded and walked over to Yugi. She grabed his string and lead him to his cell. In the cell she whispered something to him then walks away and locked him in. What she said was: Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon, I promise you...  
  
Yugi watched her lock him. This was the end for him. He would spend eternity as bait the kid with the key... Sora. Yugi sit down and leaned against the cell's back wall.  
  
Sara glanced back at Yugi then left the jail. She greeted Kaiba on her way out. She watched has Kaiba took his position in front of Yugi's cell, a huge grin was on his face. She shook her head and shut all the doors in the room. "Come on out Sora. I know you're there."  
  
"How did you know I was in here?" said Sora, stepping out of his hiding place.  
  
"I know lots of things... I also know that you must save Yugi before anyone else knows you're here..." Sara tosses Sora a set of keys the walks away.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Sora called out to Sara.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" replied Sara.  
  
"Because you're a Heartless!" Countered Sora.  
  
"Maybe..." The Heartless sign on Sara's coat started to fade then flashed brightly then disappeared completely. "You never know..."  
  
Sora watched her leave the room, his eyes narrowed. He had to concentrate on the task at hand, freeing Yugi from Hallow Realm and getting him back to his world. But first, getting rid of Seto. Sora snuck in the room. He tip toed to behind Kaiba and placed his hand over Kaiba's mouth causing him not to be able to scream or yell. Sora took out his keyblade and hit Kaiba over the head hardly making him to fall unconscious. Sora slipped the keys that Sara had gave him into the jail cell's keyhole, he thought that any minute the alarm would go off but it didn't. He open the jail cell and waved to Yugi to come out. "But remember... BE QUIET!" he whispered to Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Follow me. I know the way out of here." Sora lead the way out of the Hallow Realm, every couner they took he thought that Sara and a huge army of Heartless would be there, waiting for them but it never happened. They reached the portal without a single encounter...  
  
Until, at the portal they met up with Sara. She was alone and wearing different clothing. She was now wearing royal blue knee-high boots, royal blue shorts, a red short sleeve t-shirt, red gloves with blue stitches and a crystal on a neckless around her neck. She looked at them and smiled.  
  
~  
  
Sara: I liked that chapter.  
  
Kari: Why?  
  
Sara: I was a good person!  
  
Kari: I'm sure you were...  
  
Yami: I really want more parts!  
  
Kari: Are you still following me around?  
  
Yami:... Yes...  
  
Sara: *giggles*  
  
Kari: What for?  
  
Yami: I WANT A BIGGER PART!!!  
  
Kari: Okay. Okay. You'll get one! Maybe or maybe not in the next chapter... I dunno... Happy?  
  
Yami: Yup. Bye! *walks away*  
  
Kari: FINALLY!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kairi: Since you promised Yami a part to get him to to stop bugging you, will you do the same for me?  
  
Kari: Maybe.  
  
Kairi: Please?  
  
Kari: FINE!  
  
Kairi: YUPEE!! *runs around in the backround cheering*  
  
Kari: Sheesh!  
  
Sara: You sure are giving away free parts!  
  
Kari: *sighs* I know  
  
~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Tristan: Man, this is not fair! I have to do the disclaimer! Humph! Well here it goes... Kari doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or the Kingdom Hearts ones either. However, she does own Sara, Zara and Kara. So I have been told to asked to say not to steal them but you have permission to steal them!  
  
Téa: TRISTAN!!! What he meant to say is don't steal them.  
  
Tristan: No I don't  
  
Téa: YES YOU DO!!!  
  
Tristan: Grr... Whatever...  
  
Téa: Yes whatever... good.  
  
~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talking  
  
~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 6: One Good, One Evil, One Orgrinal, Three Saras...  
  
~First she stabs Yugi, then she helps us escape. Who is she? What does she want from us?~ Sora watches Sara long and hard while she just stands there, smiling.  
  
"You better hurry. The moment you go thought that portal it closes forever! I cannot let anyone else into your world Yugi and I'm sorry for stabbing you... there are two sides of me good and evil... the evil takes over and I do evil things..." Sara continues to talk it gets quieter then she goes silent.  
  
No one speaks. Yugi and Sora stare at Sara in disbelief, then they turn to the portal and walk though it when they reach the other side, Sara tosses something into the portal it inplodes causing the portal to vanish.  
  
Sara turns around... Riku standing right there. Sara smiles and shurgs then she walks away.  
  
Riku grabs her shoulder to stop her. "Why are you constenly helping them?"  
  
"I dunno... maybe because it's the right thing to do! That's why!" replied Sara  
  
"Says who?" stormed Riku.  
  
"It's simple really... me." Sara broke free of his grasp. "Now if you don't mind I have more portals to distory!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you Sara!"  
  
"Try and stop me Riku!" Sara walked away and headed for the next portal.  
  
MEANWHILE,  
  
"YUGI!! YOU'RE BACK!"cried Téa, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yes I am back. So now that you know that, can I be allowed to breathe?" gasped Yugi.  
  
"So sorry..." Téa blushes alittle as she lets go.  
  
Yugi smiles, "No prob." Yugi walks over to his Millennium puzzle and picks it up. He weaves it back onto his string.  
  
IN THE HALLOW REALM,  
  
Riku runs in front of Sara to stop her but Sara stopped, her face grew pale, her eyes became dull and lifeless. She fell to the ground and yet there was another version of Sara standing in her place. The Sara on the ground wore the blue and red outfit while the Sara who was standing up was wearing Sara's old heartless uniform.  
  
Riku looked at them confused. ~What was going on? How are there two Sara?~  
  
Sara (She's the orgrinal Sara, Heartless Sara is the newly appeared one) stands up she wobbles a bit but manages to get her balence. She looks at Riku then to Heartless Sara. "Who on earth are you" she demands to Heartless Sara.  
  
"The name's Kara... the evil version of you. I just couldn't watch as Zara take over Sara so now there's a Sara, a Zara and a me, Kara." She replied.  
  
"Then where is Zara?!? Or if I'm Zara, where is Sara? And why do all of the names have to rhythme?" questions Sara blurting all the questions at once.  
  
"You are Sara. There's Zara. She's beside you but she is too much of a coward to revel herself like I did. So I'm going to revel her for you" Kara holds her left hand out, a small energy ball forms. It grows bigger and bigger and bigger until she launches it at a space beside Sara.  
  
Sara watches it closely until it stops and disappears. An outline of a girl appears then it fills in.  
  
"It's nice to finally SEE you Zara after so many years." said Kara, sarcastically.  
  
"It's nice to see you too my dear friend Kara." bowed Zara.  
  
"Yuck. You are still as nice as you were 3 million years ago."  
  
"But I wasn't alive 3 million years ago. I know that for a fact 'cause I'm only 14." added Sara.  
  
"Indeed you weren't but we were." Zara told Sara  
  
"Okaaay then. Bye." Sara walks away. Riku runs after her. She starts to run. The next portal wasn't to far away. She ran through it then tossed a bomb type object into the portal. It imploded and the portal vanished. She looked around at her current location, which happened to be Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop.  
  
"Well now how did you get in here? You didn't take the door because it happens to be locked." welcomed Yugi's Grandpa.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll just be going now..." Sara marched out of the door.  
  
There was Yugi, Sora, Tristan, Donald, Joey, Goofy, Téa and Bakura. They all heard the door and looked in that direction. They all saw Sara, not know what to think.  
  
"Uh... Hi!" exclaimed Sara. She walked in between Yugi and Bakura.  
  
Both of their Millennium items lit up as they transformed into the spirits of the items.  
  
"Is she-" Yami muttered to Yami Bakura.  
  
"It might be... but you never know until you ask." replied Yami Bakura  
  
Sara looked at the two, fearfully. ~Why are they looking at me like that~ She thought noticing their watchful eyes following her anywhere she went. She backed away....  
  
Sora noticed the scared look on Sara's face then glanced over to Yami and Yami Bakura. "Would you two stop trying to scare her half to death!" he demanded.  
  
"But we're not.... are we?" replied Yami and Yami Bakura looked at scared Sara.  
  
"Oh I guess we were...." said Yami as Sara grows paler and paler. "So sorry."  
  
~  
  
Kari: That's all for now folks!  
  
Seto: Zara, Kara and Sara... those names are weird!  
  
Kari: NO THEY AREN'T!!  
  
Sara: SCARY!!!  
  
Kari: What is?  
  
Sara: The way that they were staring at me!  
  
Kari: Ahh....  
  
Sara: Why is it normally just me and you talking?  
  
Kari: *shrugs* 


	7. Chapter 7

Sara: Since I'm a lazy bum who doesn't want to talk so I'm gunna replace me with... Yami!  
  
Yami: *gulps*  
  
Kari: Hey I was gunna do that... Well I'm replacing me with Sara. *laughs evilly then walks away*  
  
Sara: HEY!!!*grabs Kairi* You two have fun! *chases after Kari*  
  
Yami: What was that all about?  
  
Kairi: I dunno  
  
Seto: Now I can take over!  
  
Yami: *looks at Seto as if Seto was insane*  
  
Seto: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
*Kari followed by Sara run in between them*  
  
Yami & Seto: Okaaay...  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~~  
  
~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kari: Hopefully but now you know the drill, I only own Sara, Kara and Zara.  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talking  
  
(...) -my comments  
  
~  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 7: Returned and Captured  
  
Sara looked at Yami and Yami Bakura then she glanced over at Sora, who, she noticed, was looking at her. Then their eyes met they quickly looked away. It never came to mind that the Heartless were still in Yugi's world, but they were and yet they hid, waiting for the perfect moment to strike...  
  
The Heartless crept along the walls of tall buildings. Until, out of the corner of their huge, yellow eyes they saw Sora, Yugi, Sara and the rest of the gang. Everyone knew why they want to kidnap Sora because of the keyblade, but why did they want Yugi and Sara? They wanted Yugi because Yugi and Sora were connected. (How? I'll tell you that later) As for Sara, the answer was simple traitors must be put to death.  
  
Out of the darkness upon the ground, a man amerges. As the darkness clears, long grey hair, deep green eyes and a long thin bladed sword was reveled. The one winged angel was back... The almighty Sephiroth (Did I spell his name right? Someone please tell me) had returned for REVENGE!!! But since Cloud was busy at the moment he would have to take revenge out on someone else, mainly Sora, Yugi and the traitor, Sara.  
  
The Heartless, including Sephiroth, glazed around looking for away to get to Sora, Yugi and Sara. Close enough to be able to kidnap them simply. As they looked around, Yami saw them. Yami turned to look at Yugi to make sure he was safe, and that Yugi was... safe for now... Yami turned back to look at the Heartless but the Heartless must have moved from their current location to another one.  
  
~Maybe they saw me looking at them so they ran and hid... that or my eyes are playing tricks on me, which they seem to be doing lately... not the best thing~ thought Yami, as he study the Heartless' former location. ~Maybe if I go and examine it, I'll find a clue.. or nothing... either is good.~ Yami walked over to the spot and saw a Heartless disappear into the ground. He gasped and then ran back to the group to tell them what he had saw.  
  
"Hey welcome back Yami. Where were you?" asked Téa.  
  
"Heartless... were spying on us... I just saw one disappear into the ground..." announced Yami, ignoring Téa's question but he ended up answering it because just after Yami said that Sora asked him where. Yami replied, "I was over there and I thought I saw Heartlesses so I went to investigate and I saw the Heartless." He pointed to where he saw the Heartless. The group of people, Yugi, Sora, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura, and Donald and Goofy ran over to the spot. Sara had a bad feeling about it so she wouldn't move.  
  
"This is perfect. So perfect, it's unbelievable!" breathed Sephiroth as the group of people, Donald and Goofy all came running towards him and the Heartless.  
  
A black and purple portal appeared. Riku and Kara stepped out. Kara had changed a bit, she used to have chin leight light brown hair like Sara but now it was waist leight. Riku had changed as well but only his clothing nothing else. He went from his tight yellow tank top and baggy blue pants into a tight black suit with a bit of purple in it and the Heartless logo on the front.  
  
"No you two... ANYONE BUT YOU TWO!!!" declared Sara almost shouting it at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Anyone?" said Riku, hearing her remark. "If you say so... Sephiroth come here! We need you to talk to Sara for us since you seem to be anyone but us."  
  
Sephiroth walked out of his hiding place and over to Sara. "What do you need me for? Will it take long because I can't be here forever!"  
  
"Kidnap her would you?" asked Kara. "Oh ok." Sephiroth knocks Sara unconscious then ties her up. "Now back to my work..."  
  
"Kay, Thanks!" Kara smiled wickedly and went through the portal. Riku picked up Sara and carried her under his arm as her marched through the portal to join Kara on the other side.  
  
"You know Riku, with Sara with us Zara will do anything we want her to do as long as we don't hurt Sara." Kara said, she remembered that Zara thought of Sara as her mistress more then she thought of Sara to be her friend.  
  
"Really?" Riku replied, sounding interested.  
  
"Yup!" Kara smiled evilly at the thought of being in control of someone with the power of invisablity.  
  
MEANWHILE,  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Joey, Téa, Bakura, Sora, Donald and Goofy had all been forced into a corner by Sephiroth and the Heartless but mainly Sephiroth. Téa was crying in fear, Joey wasn't sure what to do, Tristan was fearing for his life, Goofy, Donald and Sora all had their weapons drawn, Yugi and Bakura were using the power of their Millennium Items to fight but no one made any damage.  
  
Sephiroth made two portals appear. "If you do as yuo are told, you get to live. If you disobay you get killed." Another fiery portal appears. "Does anyone object with my terms? No Good! Now as I call out you're name go in the portal I tell you go in." (I know, I know. That is so not Sehiroth but I wanted to add a twist to my story. :-P) "Yugi and Sora... right portal.... Everyone else middle... unless they want to go into the fire one which is on the left." The group walked into the portal that they were told to go into. Sephiroth and the Heartless followed Yugi and Sora. No one followed Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Donald and Goofy. All three portals shut.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Yami, Yami Bakura, Donald and Goofy had been tricked. The portal they went though lead them into a cage. When they realized this they tried to get back though the portal but it closed. They were trapped but what happened to Yugi and Sora? The portal they went though lead them to the Council of the Heartless. Sora knew something like this would happen but this time there was no one left to save them...  
  
Sara had awoke moments after Kara and Riku had taken her though the portal. She looked around she knew where she was... She was back in the Hallow Realm except she was in a unfamiliar part of it. A much more... what was looking for... oh right... it was much more EVIL then anywhere else in the Hallow Realm, which was really hard to be anymore evil then it already was!  
  
Sephiroth pushed Sora and Yugi in front of Maleficent and all the other Heartless leaders then he left the room. Maleficent stood up and examine Sora and Yugi, she circled them then she turn to the other Heartless leaders. "What do you think? Will they make good Heartlesses or will they make good slaves?" she announced, coldly and bitterly.  
  
Yugi looked over at Sora. Sora was calm, no like him, Yugi was panicking but he kept it hidden. ~How can he be so calm? We are about to become Heartlesses or slaves!!!~ Cold sweat dripped down his face, then he realized he wasn't being guarded nor was he tried up! He could escaped easily! Yugi made a run for the door, He now stood in front of it, just then the doors swung open knocking Yugi hard against the wall.  
  
Riku stood in the door with Sara still under his arm and Kara right beside him. "Well if you ask me, I think all of our captives would make wonderful slaves!" he said looking at all the people in the room..  
  
"Riku, Sara, you're back." welcomed Maleficent.  
  
"What about me? I'm here, aren't I?" said Kara, feeling left out... a little.  
  
"Yes, I said Sara." "But I'm Kara!!!!! She's Sara!" Kara points to Sara, who was under Riku's arm, being carried.  
  
"Oh... but you look so much like Sara... that you could be her twin!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm something like that..."  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Kari: Wow! This chapter had a lot less talking.  
  
Sora: I know and it had alot more words!  
  
Kari: And alot less spelling errors!  
  
Sora: And alot more... forget about it. *walks away*  
  
Kari: Okaaay then. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kari: My friend wrote half of this chapter so give her creit too. If you want to send a comment or complant or sudgestion sent it to her at golden_fire_dragonrider@yahoo.com... I think that's it.  
  
Sara: YOU HAVE FRIENDS?!?!  
  
Kari: Be nice! It's a good thing you don't act like this in the story.  
  
Sara: In the story the evil was taken out of me.  
  
Kari: True...  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Sara: Well are you going to start writing the story yet?  
  
Kari: I'm thinking!  
  
Sara: Riiight....  
  
~+~+~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Yugi: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters aren't owned by Kari or her friend...  
  
Kari's friend: I have a name! It's Garnet! It's kinda funny my name is also the name of a Final Fantasy character too.  
  
Yugi: I see... I think....  
  
Sora: None of the Kingdom Hearts character belong to Kari or Garnet.  
  
Garnet: Nope they don't.... but Kari and I own Sara, Kara, and Zara. Oh and Yugi's and Sora's secret (version one) was Sora of Kingdom Hearts idea. Thank you SO much! The other one was Kari's!  
  
~+~+~  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talking  
  
(...) -our comments  
  
~+~+~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 8: Yugi's and Sora's Secret...  
  
*Version One* (I have two versions tell me which you like better)  
  
Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Donald and Goofy sat quietly, no one talked to anyone. They were all worrying about Yugi and Sora, they tried to think of a way to escape but no one could think of one. Joey's eyes widened and lit up.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Joey, grinning widely. " We could heat the bars then freeze them quickly then they would crumble to small, mini pieces and we'd be free, and able to go save Yugi! ... And that other dude with the huge key thingy..."  
  
"His name is Sora! And the key thingy is called a Keyblade!" quacked Donald.  
  
"Right, right... so anyone got matches?"  
  
Everyone shook their head, no. Joey sighed. What were they to do now? It would take a miracle...  
  
"Hey Donald, do ya think magic would work?" asked Goofy to Donald, pointing to Donald's staff.  
  
"Let's try it!" Agreed Donald. Donald pointed his staff at the bars and shouted Firaga Fire sparks flew out of the staff's tip. The sparks landed on the bars. The bar turned a burning red color. Donald quickly shouted Blizzara. (I guess he hadn't learned the last one yet). Icicles flew out of the staff tip and landed on the red hot bars, the bars slowly went from red to a blackish purple then the bars crumbled to the ground just as Joey said they would.  
  
Joey looks at Donald and Goofy in astonishment, while Téa, Tristan and Bakura looked at Joey in awe. ~He was right!~ Téa, Tristan and Bakura all thought.  
  
Donald and Goofy race out of the cage, though many corridors, past many rooms and into the center room. They were about to run in there with out looking but a hooded cloaked person stopped them.  
  
"LET GO!" demanded Donald in a loud and strong tone of voice.  
  
"Well... It's good to know that we have heros that were going to get themselves, and the keyblade master killed because they acted before they thought." said the hooded cloaked person. The voice belonged to that of a girl, a young one about only 14 years old at most. The girl took of her hood, her hair was black with a bit of brown and she had black eyes. "My name is Zara, if you haven't heard of me before, I was part of Sara at one point... I would tell you more but now is not the time or place! Now would be the time to save the Pharaohs!"  
  
"Why who-os?" said Goofy, confused  
  
"The Pharaohs! Who are the Pharaohs?" said Donald.  
  
"Back in Egypt, there were many Pharaohs but only two still live today, the Pharaoh Yugioh and the Pharaoh Remases or as you know them Yugi and Sora." Zara replied to what Donald had said. "Yugioh and Remanses were cousins but as you both know Yugi and Sora are not but when Yugioh and Remases were together, good or bad things would happen depending on their heart's desire. One day, back in Egypt both of their hearts grew cold and evil so they had to be separated or else the evil in their hearts would have bonded and it would feed of the evil in people's hearts... in other words the evil from Yugioh's and Remanses' heart would have formed a strong and powerful Heartless. You know I should really carry a water bottle with me... all this talking is making my mouth die!"  
  
"GET BACK TO THE THINGY ABOUT YUGIOH AND REMASES!!" shouted Donald.  
  
"Right sorry." apologized Zara, "Any ways, now that the heartless now about Yugi's and Sora's secret, they are going to try to get the evil back into Sora's and Yugi's heart to make the heartless but the heartless only serves Yugi and Sora, so first the Heartless have to get Sora and Yugi to be one of then, willingly like Kara. She joined of her own will, she wasn't forced in anyway... Once they have Sora and Yugi in their control no one will be able to stop the Heartless leaders. We must think of a plan and we must think of it quick!"  
  
"Let's barge in there and fight!" suggested Donald.  
  
"No that won't do. The Heartless in there are the strongest ones after all they are the leaders..." said Zara as she shook her head.  
  
"I have an idea..." said someone behind Donald and Goofy. Everyone turns and looks in that direction.  
  
The person was a blond haired guy, with blue eyes. He had a white t-shirt on, a blue vest over top, blue pants, shoes... and.... a blond haired cat like.... TAIL! He looked at them. "What is there something on my face?" the person asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Donald, Zara and Goofy shook theirs head. They all stared at the guy's tail, Zara snapped herself out of it.  
  
"Uh... Oh yeah... You said you had a plan?" remembered Zara.  
  
"And that I do! My world was destroyed by the Heartless, along with many others. So I know that lot of people who love to seek revenge on the Heartless, so if we search hard enough we'll find way more people then the Heartlesses have. We can out number them! And I don't think the Heartless will use the kids, just as long as they don't find out about us ahead of time!" he answered.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Zara.  
  
"Them" He points to Donald and Goofy who are still tranced by the guy's tail. "By the way, the name's Zidane."  
  
"I'm Zara. Those two are Donald and Goofy, the duck is Donald and the other one is Goofy." She smiles as she talks. When Zara mentioned Donald's and Goofy's names the two finally snapped out of their trance.  
  
Zidane leads the way. Zara follows him, not know where he was leading them, was it into a trap? She didn't know. Donald and Goofy watch them run out of the room.  
  
"Did we miss something?" asked Donald, scratching his head.  
  
"Maybe we should follow them." announced Goofy. The two race after Zara and Zidane. Zara hears them finally following them and giggled. Zidane smiled and laughed quietly to himself. When Donald and Goofy finally caught up, they had reached the room that had the cage in it... well the half cage now.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura all just stood there, like statues. Zara tried not to laugh but some of the position that they were in was just to funny! A few giggles escaped Zara's mouth. Zidane looked a her then to Joey and the rest of the group, he almost burst out laughing too. They two actually did start laughing hardly. Zara with her hands on her mouth, Zidane with hands on his stomach.  
  
Everyone started staring at the laughing duo. Zara and Zidane stopped laughing and looked at all the sepectors. Zara started to apologize. Zidane just looked at everyone and shrugged. "Any ways," annouced Zidane to Joey and the rest of them, "You guys wanna join us? We've gathering people to help us retreve Yugi and Sora."  
  
Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura all were quick to reply. "Yes!" They all chimed at the same time.  
  
"Okay then. Come on! On to Travese Town!" declared Zidane.  
  
"Where?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'll explain on the gummy ship!" replied Zara.  
  
"What kind of ship?"  
  
"GUMMY!"  
  
"That sounds yummy!"  
  
Zara sighed. ~Oh brother~ crossed her mind. She tried not to think about how intelligent Joey was but whenever she tried to change, her mind would always wander back to it. She shook her head consently and she hit it everyone once in a while. Zidane watched Zara do all this then finally spoke up, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. Why?" responded Zara in a sing song tone.  
  
"Well if you call hitting yourself nothing I'll have to disagree."  
  
"Heh heh... You were watching me?"  
  
"Sorta... any ways, why were you hitting yourself?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"So you beat yourself up for fun?"  
  
"I wasn't beating myself up! I was trying to- never mind..."  
  
"You were trying to never mind? Well that's new...."  
  
"I was trying to get a thought out of my head but I couldn't so I started shaking it... no progress... so then I started hitting it... that didn't work either..."  
  
"I see... What was the thought?"  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! I'll never tell!"  
  
"Then I won't make you..."  
  
"What? You are giving up? Just like that?"  
  
"My answer is really simple... yup."  
  
Zara giggled quietly. "Quiter."  
  
"Kid."  
  
"Yup, that I am! A kid! Only 3 000 014 years old!"  
  
Zidane's mouth dropped open widely. "You want me to believe that?"  
  
"It looks like you already have!"  
  
Zidane grinned, so did Zara as they all board the gummy ship.  
  
~+~+~  
  
Kari: That was long....  
  
Garnet: I've done longer!  
  
Kari: Oo"  
  
Garnet: But it also takes longer...  
  
Kari: This one will too. We have to do TWO verisons but they have to end up simarlar so that we don't a to make major changes in the later chapters.  
  
Garnet: To true...  
  
~+~+~  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 8: Yugi's and Sora's Secret  
  
*Version Two*  
  
Kara looks at Yugi. He was one the ground, against the wall from being knocked against it because Kara and Riku had opened just as he was running for it. Kara's eyes were drawn to the Millennium Puzzle of his. Her eyes flashed a blooded red color then return to normal. She walked over slowly to the unconsious boy and reached of his Millennium item. As she touched the item, a strong forced pushed her back. Her eyes flasked red once agin. Kara was unaware that this triangle thingy that Yugi wears was a Millennium item, as far as she knew the Millennium Items were only a myth, a legend, unreal. She reached for it once again but this time her hair caught on fire. Kara panicked. She tried using her hands to put the fire out but that only burned her hands.  
  
"What's going on over there Kara?" asked Riku.  
  
"Nothing." Kara replied.  
  
"Okay then. Oh and Kara, you hair is one fire. Here." Riku tosses water on Kara. The flames gets put out.  
  
"Thanks Riku" Kara smiled and looked at Yugi's Millennium Item.. Kara reashed for it once again, she awaited for any bad thing but nothing happen until Yugi woke up. Kara flinched, she begain to back away slowly then she run and hid behind Riku. Riku looked at her, she smiled and laughed but still hid. Then he turned to look at Yugi. Yugi slowly got up, he looked around his eyes narrowed when he reashed Kara. Kara bit her lip as Yugi watched her every movement. Riku slow made his hand into a fist at his waist. He took a step forward pulled his fist back then lunged it forward at Yugi, he turned around facing Kara, he stepped forward and flung his fist back then punched her. Kara's and Yugi's noses started to bleed.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!?" exclamed Yugi and Kara at the same time.  
  
"You two were bugging me besides I could've done worse. now to deal with the keyblade master and the former keyblade master.." Riku said while he glanced from Sora to Yugi.  
  
Kara looked at Riku in confusement but you could barely tell because she was holding her nose to stop the bleeding. "The former keyblade master?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Yes, it's hard to believe this squart gave up the keyblade just to save his friends when he could've used the keyblade to save his friend's but it's to late now... But we just found out that he still owns the keyblade he just hid it, he never distroied it like we thought he had. So now we both keyblade masters we just need Yugi to summon his blade. By the way, it either you summon it Yugi or all of your friends die. To summon it you just force really hard on it and it'll appear." Yugi did what he was told for he was unaware of what happened to his friends.  
  
---  
  
Bakura had transformed into Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura, being a thief and all, started to pick the cage's lock.  
  
Only seconds later, the door lock clicked and flung open. After Yami Bakura transformed back into Bakura. Bakura was unaware that he hadf transformed into Yami Bakura, unlocked the door then transformed back.  
  
Joey, Tristan and Téa watched Bakura in amazement. Donald and Goofy walked right past Bakura and out of the cage. They only thought about how the Heartless Leaders could've turn Sora into a Heartless. Donald and Goofy hoped with all their might nothing has happened. Neither Goofy or Donald were looking where they were going, for the had bumped into a cloaked girl and and guy with weird clothes and a tail.  
  
"Just the peo- er I mean just the two we've been awaiting for." smiled the girl as she look at the 'creatures' that bumped into Zidane and her. Donald and Goofy got up after being knocked down from the little run in with the two humans.  
  
"You were looking for us?" asked Goofy. The girl nodded, but the guy remained silent.  
  
"Yes, we were. We need your help. By we, I mean Zidane and I... we are in desperate need for help... but we have a plan for the captured keyblade masters. Zidane, would you kindly fill them in on the plan?" the girl announced. Zidane nodded and opened his mouth to talk but Donald posed a question first.  
  
"Keyblade masterS? As in more then one?"  
  
"Yes that's right. Yugi Moto and the one you already know Sora." answered the girl. "any ways, go on Zidane. Tell them."  
  
"I was trying to Zara... Well here's the plan, Zara and I were going to gather everyone who has lost their world because of those cursed Heartless, but we tried but we just can cover so many worlds in such a little time period. We don't have the speed and if we did we still wouldn't be able to do it. So that were you come in, Cid, our pilot, will take us to every world if we need to and maybe just maybe we could even get people who haven't lost their homes but the Heartless have arrived in their world and caused destruction then left so they would have to deal with the mess." said Zidane, he mouth was a little dry from talking so much so he grabs Zara's water bottle and poured the water down his throat. Zara looked at him sternly then laughed. Zidane laughed a little too.  
  
"So will you help us? We aren't forcing you to, you know." asked Zara, with a hopeful smile on her face. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded then they turned to Zara and Zidane and nodded happily.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Zara said, almost crying with tears of joy.  
  
"Maybe before we set off, we should ask the people who were in the cage with me and Donald." suggested Goofy. Donald gave Goofy one of those 'NO DUH!!!!!!!!' looks, but Goofy didn't notice it.  
  
"There were others and they didn't come with you? Why not?" Zidane asked. Goofy and Donald looked at each other then back to Zara and Zidane and shrugged. "Then lead the way!" demanded Zidane. Donald lead, followed by Goofy then Zidane and at a really slow pace behind them Zara.  
  
As they reached the cage, Zara must have taken a different route because she was no longer behind them. She, some how, was in front of them, giggling. She pointed to the people in the cage. They hadden move for they were still the same way as when Donald and Goofy left. She ran over to Tristan and pushed him lightly.  
  
He fell to the ground but remained in his weird position. Zara giggled abit as Tristan moved slightly getting up. Ow was his only remark. He looked to his friends. They looked as if someone had froze them, then he saw Zara, Zidane, Donald and Goofy. He thought nothing of them at first but then it hit him, they must have been the ones who did this to Joey, Téa and Bakura. "What did you do to them?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"Nothing. We did nothing at all to your friends, we were just wanting to know if you wanted to help us save your friend, what was his name? Oh right, Yugi but I guess not. Bye." Zara walked away.  
  
When she walked by Zidane, he asked her something quietly. "What are you doing?" Zara did not reply.  
  
"Wait!" Tristan called out to Zara. "You know how to save Yugi?" Zara nodded. "Then I'll join you."  
  
Téa, Joey and Bakura must have un-frozen because they answered but each of them saying something like "I'm gunna join too." or "I want to join if it means saving Yugi." Zara nodded.  
  
"Okay, welcome to the team newcomers. Our next stop is Traverse Town all abord the gummy ship!" annouced Sara as they reached the entrence to the ship.  
  
"Travese Town? Gummy ship?" said Joey in confusement.  
  
"I'll explain on the ship." sighed Zara. Everyone boarded, the only two left were Zidane and Zara. Zidane looked at Zara with a smile.  
  
"You knew he would come didn't you?" he said finally after a moment of silence.  
  
"Maybe. Now get on the ship." Zara pushed Zidane onto the gummy ship then she walked onto it herself.  
  
~+~+~  
  
Kari: I like version one.... no wait I like version two... oh I can't deside... I like them both the same.  
  
Garnet: Do I get to help you with other chappies too?  
  
Kari: *grins* Oh course you do! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kari: I should make a FF fanfic.  
  
Yugi: FF?  
  
Kari: Final Fantasy  
  
Sara: What's that?  
  
Kari: A game  
  
Joey: What kind?  
  
Kari: Fantasy. Where are all of you coming from?  
  
Kara: Hey! We ask the questions! Not you!  
  
Kari: -_-" Help....  
  
----  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Garnet: Shes own only Sara, Kara and Zara. Buh bye. *leaves*  
  
Kari: I only own-  
  
Sephiroth: I see no point to doing the disclaimer when Garnet just did it.  
  
Kari: I think I didn't get a memo because no one was told me about anything!  
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs and walks away*  
  
----  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talking  
  
(...) -our comments  
  
----  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 9: After Life Comes.... Death.... After Death Comes.... The Unknown  
  
While Donald, Goofy, Zara, Zidane, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura all boarded the ship, Sara retrived counsious from being uncounsious for almost a day. When Riku, who was still holding her, realized her was awake, he dropped her. Sara landed on her front. "Ow..." she whispered to herself. She got up useing her arms and legs but they were a little shakey because she hadn't used them in a day. She stood beside Riku silently, listening to the Heartless leaders' conversation. They were talking about how to kill Sora and Yugi for they knew they could never get them to work them. She wouldn't let them.  
  
"So who volinteres to kill them, 'cause I sure don't!" said Hades  
  
"I will," replied Sephiroth "I can easily take them out in one swipe and one swipe is all I'm doing." All the Leaders agreed. Sephiroth walked towards Yugi and Sora, he marched right inbetween the two and began circling them, he placed in hand on the sword handle when Yugi and and Sora had alined and gone together. Sephiroth drew his sword and stepped forward with one foot making a stabbing attaching on Yugi and Sora.  
  
Sara wouldn't let those two be killed, not that she wanted to die but she had to. It was the only thing she could do. Sara ran toward Yugi and Sora pushing them out of the way but she couldn't get herself out of the way. Sephiroth's blade had stabbed her stright through the side. She felt weak... helpless.... dead! She knew at that moment she was dieing and no one could save her. Even though she was still alive, she might as well be dead... then she was... after Sephiroth took his sword out of her, she fell to the ground, blood streanming her side.  
  
The whole moment seemed to pass in slow motion for Sora, he had just lost another friend, this time he knew for sure he had lost her unlike Kairi, he could find her, Riku, he could convince him to be good again, hopefully but Sara, she was died, there was no way to find her, she was already found, there was no way to pull her back to the good side, she already was. Sora blinked, a tear rolled down his face. A tear? Was he crying? That was a first time he had cried, or it was the first time he could remember. Sora wiped away the tear. Sora looked to Yugi, Yugi was in shock, his eyes, widened, his mouth, open.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. ~At least I killed someone but normally I go for a 2 for 1 deal not a 1 for 2 deal.~ He walked away and into the shadows. His sword dripping with blood... Sara's blood.  
  
Sora walked slowly to Sara's side and knelt beside her. ~Maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe she was still alive. Maybe... always maybe. Why am I never sure?~ A tear fell on Sara's face then another. Soon Sara's face was drenched with tears from Sora.  
  
"You know Sora, you can't drowned a dead person." said Kara slyly and wickedly. She smiled cruelly and walked away laughing. Riku smriked then followed Kara. Sora watched then coldly then he went back to Sara. He smiled faintly, she saved both Yugi and him. Sora stood up and drew his keyblade. Revenge was his only thought, everything was else did matter right now. Sora walked in the direction that Sephiroth went in.  
  
The Heartless Leaders were all watching in silence no one spoke they exchanged glances. Yugi looked at the door and sighed. ~Man, my freedom is finally within reach and I have to go make sure some dude lives to see tomorrow.~ He looks at Sara's dead corpse. ~Someone has got to remove that it's gross, sad yes, but still it looks gross, blood everywhere.~ Yugi took one last good look at Sara, her skin was as white as snow, her eyes were shut, thankfully... ~Poor girl... death at the age of 14....~ Yugi ran after Sora.  
  
----  
  
In Traverse Town, the eight people (Including Donald and Goofy) were divided into groups to look for people to find people to join their resistance group to fight back against the Heartless, or at least to get Sora back. Zara and Téa serched in the First District, Donald and Tristan in the Second, Goofy and Bakura in the Third and Zidane and Joey have to cover at the other places.  
  
Zara and Téa walked First District, Sara kept an eye out of any person she saw, Téa was keeping and eye out for Zara for if she lost Zara she would be doomed. Zara saw someone and ran over to the person. The person was a female and she was dressed in ninja type clothing. "We're part of a resistance group who's trying to get the keyblade master back, we were wonder... hoping's more like it that you would join us to get him back. Will you?" pleaed Zara. The ninja girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"The name's Yuffie. I'd be glad to help you get the keyblade master back! After all without him all the worlds will turn into complete chaos!" the ninja said happily.  
  
Zara nodded. "Glad you join us Yuffie. Is there anyone else you know that would also want to join?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I know lots! Follow me!" Yuffie ran off. Zara and Téa followed her.  
  
----  
  
Sara woke up. She was lying on the ground, she stood up slowly and loked at the ground. There was her body. Now she was just a spirit, a memory, a dead person's soul.... "Now there's a sight you don't always see... yourself lying dead on the ground... lying on blood, lifeless... lifeless like all those innocent people she had killed in the past. It had peeved her until now when she had experinced death herself. She never knew death was so horrifing, Maleficent had always told her it didn't hurt and she was 'helping' the person but she wasn't. Death was some what painful and evil. It was nothing like she was told and to think she believed Maleficent.  
  
Sara looked up and around the place where she was... her death location... She saw Sora ran into the shadows. She saw Yugi race toward the direction that Sora went in, stop, look at her dead corspe then continue to race after Sora. Sara decided to follow Sora and Yugi, after all what damage would it do? She was invisable!  
  
Sora ran through many rooms. ~What is he looking for? Or whom?~ Sara thought as she foolowed Sora, she running beside Yugi when she saw a glimps of long grey hair and part thin bladed sword with blood on it.~Yuck!~ Sara ran far ahead of Yugi and Sora, chasing the grey haired person, she had a idea who it was... Sephiroth.  
  
It ended up begin Sephiroth too. He sat in a wooden chair in a sleeping chamber, cleaning his sword. ~Why had Sara given up her life for those two wimps?~ Sephiroth thought to himself. ~Was she a Heartless? But she did have different clothing on... and there was another girl, Kara is what she said her name was, who had Sara's Heartless clothing on... Hmm were those two connected some how? It doesn't matter anymore.~  
  
Sara couldn't let Sora and Yugi go in there, they would be killed and she was already dead so she couldn't save them this time. A tear ran down Sara's face and hit the ground. The tear lit up brightly, on the ground the samll circle from the tear grew bigger until it was three times Sara size then a huge pillar of light shot out of it and engulfed Sara's legs and worked upwards. Sara crossed her arms to shield her eyes the almost blinding light as it engulfed her completely.  
  
----  
  
Sara: I LIVED!  
  
Kari: Acually you're more like a ghost.  
  
Sara: DUNNA!  
  
Kari: What does that mean?  
  
Sara: It means AW MAN!!!! I made it up.  
  
Kari: Riiight. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sara: Why did Sephiroth kill me?  
  
Sephiroth: Because you were annoying.  
  
Kari: *is laughing*  
  
Sara: Not funny! I am not annoying!  
  
Kari: No it's not that.  
  
Sara: Then what is it?  
  
Kari: Not telling!  
  
----  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kari: I'll do disclaimer because who I hired didn't show up! So no pay for him!  
  
Joey: No pay! AHHHH!  
  
Kari: So you finnally showed up!  
  
Joey: I guess so.  
  
Kari: Then do the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah.That thing.... Sara, Kara and Zara are the only ones owned by Kari. Everyone else is not hers.  
  
Kari: Thanks Joey. Here's your pay. *hands him money*  
  
----  
  
DIALOG:  
  
"..." -talking  
  
~...~ -thinking  
  
//...\\ -mind talking  
  
( .. ) -our comments  
  
----  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 10: Born to be Evil.  
  
The light cleared, Sara placed her arms to her sides again. She stood in front of the door it was closed. How did she get in before? She's a ghost, she went though the door.  
  
The door suddnely slamed open. Sora rushed in passing through Sara.  
  
Sara shivered as he passed through her, she felt the darkness that was in his heart had grown, almost consuming his heart and she could tell it was still growing. Sara panicked for if his heart when pure dark he would turn into a Heartless. Suddenly Sara didn't feel to well, her head ached with a stinging pain. Sara grasped her head and slowly fell to her knees then her fell face forward into the ground.  
  
----  
  
Yuffie, Zara and Téa had been running around the Firstc District, searching for people to join them, they only got Cid to join them but the shop keepers had given them healing items and weapons to help them.  
  
"I hope Zidane and the others had better luck then we did." Zara announded as they headed for the Second District to meet up with the people there.  
  
Yufffie was sorting though the items they had gotten free of charge, she looked at each item with a huge grin on her face. "I think we were mighty lucky, some of this things are worth ALOT!" Yuffie didn't raise her eyues from the items, not even when she talked.  
  
Mighty... Something bugged Zara about that word when she heard it made her think of Sephiroth and Sara but why? How were those two connected? Sephiroth, she understood after all he's one of the strongest Heartless there is, he's a legend but Sara, she wasn't mighty Zara didn't know where Sara was! Zara pushed her current thoughts out of mind. Zara pushed open the Second District door.  
  
Monsters came running out like bullets. They knock Téa over but everyone else remained standing.  
  
"EVERYONE INTO YOUR HOMES OR INTO A BUILDING! MONSTERS ON THE LOOSE!" shouted Yuffie on the top of her lungs.  
  
All the towns people that were outside raced into their houses of into a building, fearing for their lives.  
  
Cid helped Téa up. "Curse those Heartless. How did they get know that this was where all the people are?"  
  
"Good point..." Zara looked into the Second District gate way and saw Donald and Tristan. "Well? An explaination? From either one of you would be nice! And from the looks for it I don't think you got anyone to join you."  
  
Tristan and Donald looked at Zara. "Umm..." was all that Donald and Tristan said.  
  
"Well Yuffie, Donald you two go fight, stall them just do something!" ordered Zara.  
  
"On it Captain!" giggled Yuffie as she drew her weapon and ran toward the monsters.  
  
Donald nodded then also ran toward the Heartless. Both Donald and Yuffie began to fight but they didn't even strach what would normally kill on of the monsters.  
  
~This aren't the normal monsters at are in Traverse Town!~ Zara thought to herself. "Okay. Now Cid, I want you, Téa and Tristan to find a safe spot in the First District and stay there wait until I return, ok?"  
  
"Afermative Chief!" Cid said.  
  
Cid, Téa and Tristan ran off toward some houses in the First District.  
  
Zara nodded then turned to face her next target... The Second District. She ran as fast as she could, looking for people, for monsters. Out of the courner of her eye she saw a small thing, Zara quickly drew her sword.  
  
"Grr.. Is people like you who make people like my mommy be turned into slaves!" the small thing said. It was a human, a little girl with light brown hair and bluesh green eyes.  
  
Zara reconized the girl from along timer ago. It was Sara when she was 4. "Sara?!? Is that you?" Zara asked in amazement.  
  
"Dat's right but me's not the Sara who you is looking for. I is a figment of 'magination" Sara grinned evilly. "Me was sent to get you Zara! Maybe you can 'eal dead Sara or maybe I is leading you into a trap, you never know!"  
  
"Dead Sara? What do you mean?"  
  
"Sara is dead. Dead like my mommy! She was killed be Seph- er the dude with the long grey hair and the long thin bladed sword."  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
"Yeah dat's his name."  
  
"I- I have to go." Zara ran of into the Third District.  
  
Sara grinned evilly then disappeared.  
  
Zara saw Goofy and Bakura in the Third District. She ran over to them quickly. "Goofy and Bakura listen up. I need you two to go to the First District. Once you get there, Goofy I want you to help Yuffie and Donald with the fighting and Bakura I want you to find a hide and stay there until further instrucions."  
  
Goofy and Bakura nodded and ran for the First District.  
  
Zara sighed. ~Now to find Zidane and Joey.~  
  
"Me's back!" called a voice of a young girl.  
  
~Oh great... Little, evil Sara's back.~ Zara bit her lip. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"Me gots proof that you're friend, Sara's dead. See!" The little Sara held up Sara's dead body. "Me gots to bring it back before some person notices."  
  
Zara looked at the dead body. She felt like screaming but she held it in and screamed in her mind. Sara ran into the Second Districted and into the back allyway, yelling Zidane's name almost crying.  
  
Sara smirked and disappeared once more.  
  
Zara raced in the Secret Place. She saw Zidane and Joey with Leon and Aerith. Zara tried to say something but burst out in tears and fell to her knees.  
  
Zidane walked over to her and tried to comfort her. When she stopped crying Zidane asked she what's the matter?  
  
Zara couldn't replied, she tried to but her voice wouldn't say what her mind told it to. Zara held back any tears that tried escape.  
  
"What's the matter, Zara?" Zidane asked again.  
  
"S-s-she's d-dead..." Zara managed to say.  
  
"Who's dead?" Zidane asked troubled looking Zara.  
  
"S-s-s.. Sara..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You mean the girl who stop the Heartless and the monsters from moving momentrailly?" said Leon butting into the conversation.  
  
Zara nodded. "Yes, that was her but that was her before Kara and I septerated from her with that sepheration she lost some powers like the one to go invisble or the one to stop living beings. Any ways, I'm here to tell Zidane, we need your help and help of any fighters that you have found who want to help us for there are a HUGE amount of strong monsters. Well I'm done."Zara fell over and went to sleep.  
  
Leon looked a Zara, confused. "And where is this?"  
  
"First District is what I'm guessing because had it been any other it would've been someone searching in that district not Zara." replied Zidane. "But still one minute she's in tears, the next she's sleeping calmly." Zidane laughed quietly as he picked Zara up and hoisted her onto his back.  
  
"I know a shorter way then having to go from here to the back allyway then to the Second District then finally to the First District. Follow me." Leon ran toward the back allyway entrence.  
  
Aerith, Zidane, with Zara on his back and Joey following closely behind him.  
  
----  
  
Little Sara placed Sara on the ground exactly how she was before Little Sara had picked her up. "Ta-Ta, older me!" Little Sara was about to disappear when she heard a reply.  
  
"Bye bye, evil little me." repied Sara, she was sitting upright and looked very much alive.  
  
"But you's dead! Seph-er dude with long grey hair and long thin bladed sword kill you! Me saw it!" cried Little Sara, looking terrorified.  
  
"I was alive, I was dead, I was a spirit after that either come rebirth or reliving and since I was needed so badly I got to live again, no thanks to little bad you."  
  
"What can me say, me was born to be bad."  
  
"More like created. Well I have things to do, places to be, people to stop." With that said Sara snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Dat's mine trick!" shouted Little Sara. All the Heartless Leaders looked at her. "Uh oh.. Heh heh." Little Sara disappeared.  
  
----  
  
Little Sara: I like Eggs. Eggs I like. Like I Eggs.  
  
Ryuu: You watch the Amanda Show?  
  
Little Sara: The what now?  
  
Ryuu: The Amanda Show!  
  
Little Sara: No, me just like the saying. Who is you any ways?  
  
Ryuu: I'm a dragon.  
  
Little Sara: KEWL!  
  
Kara: He was lieing you know.  
  
Little Sara: He gunna pay!  
  
Ryuu: *runs for his life*  
  
Kari: DUNNA! You people took up the A/N section. Now I can't even write that much!  
  
Little Sara: *grins evilly*  
  
Sara: You know "DUNNA" is my saying right? Back when I was evil I made up words that I would use to take over the world with and "DUNNA" was one of them.  
  
Kari: Riiiight. Oh and remember to R&R/F, read and reveiw or flame, since I'm not getting to many reviews. 


	11. Chapter 11

Little Sara: *is still chasing Ryuu*  
  
Ryuu: *stops* Wait why am I even in this story? I'm in a different story  
  
Little Sara: *bumps into Ryuu's back* OW!!  
  
Ryuu: Uh.. sorry.. I guess...  
  
Kari: *grabs Little Sara and Ryuu by their colars and drags them off to there they can be seen then returns without them* Okay then. Any ways, please review if you want to read the rest.  
  
Sara: I don't have to, I live it!  
  
Kari: I'm talking to the readers.  
  
Sara: I knew that.  
  
Kari: Suuure you did  
  
Sara : I did!  
  
----  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kari: The disclaimer is still in affect from the last chapters. Why do I even put disclaimers? If I owned the characters, I don't think my stories would even be on FanFic. ((no offence FanFics people))  
  
----  
  
DIALOG:  
  
Same as the last chapters  
  
----  
  
Mixed Adventures  
  
Chapter 11: The Plan to Distroy All Other Plans  
  
Little Sara sat in Sephiroth's bedroom, she was talking to Sephiroth, tell him all of Sara's strenths and weekness so that the next time Sephiroth and Sara incountered would be their last for Little Sara would make sure one of them died, perferibly Sara.  
  
Sara was running hastily though the hallways trying to catch up with Yugi and Sora because if she didn't there will be no Yugi or Sora to catch up to they would be dead. Sara saw Yugi's back as she turned a courner. She pushed herself to run faster and she did. When she caught up to Yugi, she looked around expecting to see Sora but she didn't. "Where's Sora?!?" she said in a demanding tone of voice.  
  
Yugi pointed to a room with it's door open.  
  
Sara almost hit herself. Oh course he was in there, she saw him. ~How could I have been so stupid. After that is Sephiroth's bedroom, Sephiroth killed me, who else would Sora want revenge on for my death?~ Sara took a step forward preparing to run again.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead? It's no that oofen when people see dead people walking." said Yugi, remembering the way Sephiroth had injuried her, that move was a killer for sure so then why was she alive.  
  
"Good question, when I know the answer I'll get back to you." Sara ran of into Sephiroth's room, the first person she saw was Little Sara. ~That is not good...~ She looked aside of Little Sara and saw Sephiroth and Sora facing each other with their weapons draw. ~Ok, that is even worst.~  
  
Little Sara was grinning evilly as she saw Sara. ~WOOO HOOO!!! NO SHE DIE FOR SURE!~  
  
//Don't bet on it or you lose.\\ a picture of Sara appeared in Little Sara's mind and that is what it said.  
  
//How'd you get in mine mind.\\ she asked the image of Sara.  
  
//I used the door, no seriously. Our minds are connected with a door so a opened it and walked in. It's not that hard really.\\  
  
Little Sara scowled. She didn't like being connect to the very person she wanted dead, would that mean that if Sara dead would she as well? ~Dis ish confusing.~  
  
//I know it is but live with it. If I dead, you dead, but Kara and Zara will live not remembering either of us and without us all the people who knew us would be lost, so the next time you get the idea to kill me, you are sacraficing yourself and I know how to come back to life so I'll live on and you won't.\\  
  
//Where you learn all dis? Why me no no dis?\\  
  
//In death you learn lots. Now I have to go save Sephiroth and Sora from killing each other.\\ the image of Sara faded.  
  
~Dat was weird.~ Little Sara looked at the real Sara with a scowl still on her face.  
  
Sara saw Little Sara and smirked. She walked over to Sephiroth and tapped him on the back.  
  
Sephiroth turned around and a slight look of surprise went on his face when he saw Sara.  
  
Sara smiled and laugh lightly. She peered out from behind Sephiroth and saw Sora. Sara waved.  
  
Sora looked at her in shock. You could tell by both of Sora's and Sephiroth facial expressions that they were both thinking the same thing. ~Did she get killed? And if she did then how is alive?~  
  
Sara laughed once more. She noticed that they were to in shock to fight each other which was a good think, but would it stop Sephiroth from trying to kill her? Normally nothing would stop Sephiroth from trying to kill someone, not even seeing a "dead man" walking.  
  
Sephiroth shoke his head and went into his fighting stance when he realize he was no longer was holding his sword nor was Sora holding his keyblade... Sara had both of them! ~How did she get my blade?~  
  
Sara was standing with her back turned to both Sephiroth and Sora. "These are nice blades." she said out loud. Sara noticed one Sephiroth's sword it was blood stained. "  
  
You know Sephy, you could've done a better cleaning job."  
  
Sephiroth was ticked, first of all Sara lives, then she takes his blade, she gives him a pet name that he doesn't even like and she dissed his cleaning job!  
  
Sara tossed the keyblade that she was holding at Sora and tossed the sword she was holding at Sephiroth.  
  
They both caught their weapons and went into their battle stances.  
  
"Listen up you two. I didn't give you back your weapons to fight each other if you need to fight someone, fight me and Little Sara." shouted Sara, pulling out her weapon, a staff. ~I need to remind myself to get myself a better and stronger weapon next time I go weapon shopping.~  
  
"HEY! ME NO WANNA DO DAT!" yelled Little Sara. She jumped to her feet and ran but Sara grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. "Dunna, me gots to fighty Sora."  
  
"Says who?" Sora raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ish ouvi-uh... me can tell. You's no gunna fight the person you want revenge for."  
  
"That's not even close, I'm going to fight Sara so you and Sephiroth can fight.Why do I want to fight Sara? I don't but if I die it's better dieing because of Sara no you."  
  
"Dunna, me no wanna fight strong dude!"  
  
"Too bad, you have ta."  
  
----  
  
Zidane and the others reached the First District, the first thing that caught their eyes was the sight of Yuffie, Donald and Goofy fighting.  
  
Leon ran upto Yuffie. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Don't worry, they're safe. Zara took care of it. She makes a great leader, kinda like you." Yuffie giggled.  
  
"So there's more to her then meets the eye."  
  
"Yay, you'll be surprised what you find if you just look Squall."  
  
"I told you it's Leon." He said dullly.  
  
"Whatever you say Leon."  
  
Leon drew his weapon, his gunblade.  
  
Zidane put Zara down and drew his dagger. He ran over to join the fight.  
  
Aerith stayed with Zara, who was heavily sleeping.  
  
----  
  
Kari: Now onto the next chapter called The Fights.  
  
Sara: I HAVE TO FIGHT SORA?!?  
  
Kari: Maybe, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Sara: BUT I WANNA FIGHT SEPHY! REVENGE!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kari: Whoa... In your reviews say who you want Sara to fight? Sora, Sephiroth or Little Sara? Who do you want Sora to fight? Sara, Sephiroth or Little Sara. Who do you want to fight Sephiroth? Little Sara, Sora or Sara? And who will fight Little Sara? Sara, Sora or Sephiroth? 


End file.
